Against All Odds/Applications
Please remember to update the number of votes when you submit yours. If your reason for nomination or voting is invalid, it may be removed without prior notice. Submit your application Rules For those asking to join, make your application below. But read the rules first and make sure you're qualified. You have to be in AAO to vote for any categories; anyone can post comments, however. For change in status or removal, you cannot vote if you have been nominated; again, anyone can post comments. You can nominate yourself for a change in status, but don't use this page to request a resignation. To do so, contact one of the co-creators, and they will remove your name immediately. If you are a new or unofficial contributor, do not use this page to request a change in status. Simply contact , and he will change it for you immediately. For a decision to be made for a request to join, there must be at least 5 votes in total for any of the three sections. If at least 4 out of 5 votes are in support, the request will be granted. If at least 3 out of 5 votes are in opposition, the request will be denied. For a decision to be made for a request in change in status, there must be at least 5 supporting votes for at least 1 category. For a decision to be made for a request to remove a user from AAO, there must be at least 10 votes in total for either support or oppose. Read the following before voting, because there has been confusion over the matter. *If you think the user would make a good addition to AAO, then use the support template. *If you're absolutely certain that the user would not benefit AAO, then use the oppose template. *If you're not sure whether the user should be in AAO, then use the neutral template. You can change your vote when you've made a decision. Format If you're applying to join AAO, please use the following format. ---- } (Pending) Wiki User Since: } Recommended Article: } Support (0) Neutral (0) Oppose (0) If you want to request a change in a user's status, use the following format. ---- } (Pending) Nominee: } Nominator: } Current Status: Moderator/Adept/Contributor Requested Status: Moderator/Adept/Contributor Reason: }. Moderator (0) Adept (0) Contributor (0) If you want to request the removal of a member, you must have the support of at least 2 other users. Use the following format. ---- } (Pending) Nominee: } Nominators: }, }, and } Reason: }. Support (0) Neutral (0) Oppose (0) Requests To Join Shivly (Approved) He has made himself known for quite a while. Already, he has proven himself to me. In several ways. Agreed. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] He has made himself a good writer. Plus, he's good at making weapons. I have never given up before. 02:31, July 24, 2010 (UTC) OM NOM NOM --Do not insult me. 07:31, July 24, 2010 (UTC) As per the others. Besides, I need someone to smite occasionally. Shivly is a good user who takes advice well, also allowing me to retrofit articles when need be. Echo 1125 16:14, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Rollersox (Denied) His writing style is very distinctive for a relatively new user. I don't see why not. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] I utmost agree of this. He may of not been 'round for long, but he's good. He's like a mini-version of Camp Froman. I have never given up before. 07:43, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I feel as if he hasn't been present for a while. To me, he needs to prove himself first. Same here. As per the others. He hasn't really produced anything substantial yet. As per above Echo 1125 16:17, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I feel discouraged.Death will follow you...but you can survive 03:16, August 12, 2010 (UTC) You shouldn't feel discouraged. Its just the fact that you haven't done anything on the site. If you wrote something and it showed good grammar and if you played nicely with the community, you would be bound to be let in. Meh, well, I think I'm "playing nicely with the community." >:). Besides, I have done quite some stuff on this site.Death will follow you...but you can survive 01:04, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Athena32 (Approved) Good writer, very experienced. He would make an excellent addition to AAO. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] Surprised she he isn't in AAO yet. I have never given up before. 02:09, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Heck yes! Welcome to AAO. =) One of the greatest writers on this site, I'd love to see him with AAO. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 02:31, July 25, 2010 (UTC) As per everyone else. ---- SPARTAN-097 (Denied) This user has yet to contribute to Halo Fanon. I may change my vote upon seeing how well he writes. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] I have yet to see him write, so until then, i remain neutral. Shivly Haven't seen this guy around, at all. I have never given up before. 01:49, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I'll change my vote if he actually writes some articles. Who is he anyway? Until he gives an example of writing, no. He literally has only one contribution. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 02:30, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Until he makes an edit other than his request to join, I'll have to say no. He has written no fanon at all, and hasn't edited in the month since his first and only edit. ---- Norman-123 (Approved) He's done some decent work on this wiki. I see no reason to keep him out of AAO. Norman's done well in Necros, and as per Actene, there's no reason to keep him out of AAO. As per above, in fact I think Norman will definitely be a great addition to AAO. --RichardRHunt 22:24, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Heck yes. Meh WTH he is a good writeEcho 1125 22:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Never seen his work personally. Flame-124 22:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Echo 1 (Denied) Improvements have been made, but there is still a long way to go. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] 23:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) His Vozin article made me lose all hope of him joining aaoEcho 1125 23:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) As per above, it wouldn't hurt to do research on Wikipedia, this is Science Fiction after all.--RichardRHunt 23:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Per above. He's not ready yet. He has made numerous improvements since the last time he attempted to join and I feel that if he fixes his current articles, he's worthy of joining. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 22:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) As per the above. He has a lot of growning up to do. 22:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- EliteMaster117 (Approved) He's a cool guy. He writes articles and doesn't afraid of anything (except admins, hopefully.) --Do not insult me. 06:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I concur. He survive the Halo Legends event, and writes good fan-fic, I vote yes. A seasoned writer who'll only add to the (substantial) epicness of AAO. (Survival of HL's implosion is not a reason to vote 118 :P) HEIL HITLER EM117! As per the above. ---- Baracuss (Approved) Good old Baracuss - back from the dead, I see. He's a good fan fiction writer - perhaps a tad rusty after two years of being away, but he could have only improved in that time. Welcome aboard. =) Because potato. --Do not insult me. 06:08, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Rainbows make him cry. Took a look at his articles, they seem pretty good. Norman-123 13:41, September 6, 2010 (UTC) On the irk he seems like a pretty civil guy. --RichardRHunt 14:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) 'Cause he's a cuss lovin, great writin', Elite lovin', Dan! EliteMaster117 15:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Chen-179 (Undecided) He's a pretty good writer, but he needs a bit more help and experience. Give it some time and I think he'll be good enough to join.--Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 01:07, October 7, 2010 (UTC) As per above Echo 1125 01:12, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Of the few articles he has written, I see that he has potential. Perhaps with a few more quality articles and overall experience, he'll be ready to join --RichardRHunt 01:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) As per above. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] 01:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, I guess he's come a pretty damn long way, but not just yet. ---- Chakravartin (Approved) Josh has writing skill of a calibre that would only enhance AAO, and thus has my support. I stalked a bit of Josh's articles back in August, and I have to say, he's pretty good. Didn't expect him to return, but he has. Hope he'll enjoy himself. As per above. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] Beeble-dee-doo. --Do not insult me. 23:57, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I haven't really known him, and I've heard both good things and bad things about him. ::May I suggest actually having a read of his articles and making your decision on these, rather than from the little you know about him. ---- EpsilonIndi (Approved) His writing style is very professional from the average new user, which we don't get a lot of these days. If there's any room for improvement, I'm sure we can help him with it. He's a good writer. Norman-123 07:16, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I've read enough of his work to see that he has potential. I say give him a chance. Definitely a good writer, judging by his work. While still fairly new, he'll make a great addition to the project. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 21:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Me likes writing style. ME GOES KABLOOEY. BOO! Hah! Gotcha. 21:12, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Not enough edits, not enough time on site. However, opinion will change in time. Meh. Needs to fit my qualifications. Needs time. As per above, he may be a decent writer, however only time will tell. He can always reapply later. --RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 16:54, December 27, 2010 (UTC) As per above. Needs more experience. Flame-124 18:32, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Rangerkid51 (Undecided) Yeah, his main article is NCF. But he obviously has proper writing skills, and wouldn't be a lost cause. Since we're not elitist (regardless of what Maslab says), I'd say he falls under the category of "capable". True, he has a lot to learn from more than just the games, and we can give him that with time and patience. We've had worse. --Do not insult me. 00:06, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure, he's new, and while it's known that his main article is NCF without response (I'm taking a shot in the dark to say he doesn't know of the article's talk page >.>), but his writing caliber is like "a fine summer wine that'd be divine anytime." :P I say give him a shot. :Actually he responded on my talkpage. Joshua (Talk) 10:02, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I stand corrected :) I'll wait until he has more articles, as for his NCF, I NCF'd it and it appears everything has been met. Joshua (Talk) 00:00, January 15, 2011 (UTC) His article is NCF and other articles are plain and is in much need of embellishment. And I want to wait to see more of his Ben character. EpsilonIndi 00:09, January 15, 2011 (UTC) He is a pretty good writer, however, he could do with more experience. Norman-123 00:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC) As per the others, I feel that more articles and more experience are needed before I can support this. Who the heck is he? BOO! Hah! Gotcha. 00:57, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Give him some time, and I'm sure he'll be a fine addition to AAO. But for now, he's not ready. I'm sorry I have to say this, but I don't think he's ready for AAO. This doesn't only include the canon dispute his Spartan, but also the fact that he's quite the new member of the site. I don't mean to sound rude, or anything, but one should actually be seen as a positive contribution to the site in general, before they are allowed into AAO.--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 01:32, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :If you're unsure, then this should be a neutral vote. ::Where did I say I was unsure?--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 03:56, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::In comparison to :::Since we believe in the "innocent until proven guilty" clause, there really is no accusation made against this user. There has also been no proof that he will be a positive addition to the project either, which leads me to conclude that you are willing to wait until he does more writing before you make a decision. In other words, you have a neutral opinion on how well he'll do with our help. Sona, I do believe Richard asked where he said he was unsure, not where the rules did. In fact nowhere did he say he was unsure, so your point about it being a neutral vote if he is undecided is irrelevant. And if a user votes 'oppose', you really shouldn't try to persuade them to vote otherwise, even if you do believe there's something wrong with their reasoning. :I was merely pointing out the common confusion between a neutral and an oppose vote. If I wanted to persuade RRH to change his, I'd have asked him to vote "support" like me :P ---- Nanosoldier (Approved) While his knowledge of internet and communal terms is beyond lacking, that's not to say he'd be a valuable addition to the collab. --Rozh Talk 02:51, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I urged him to apply - got my vote. True, Nanosoldier needs improvement in the attitude and temperament departments- but there aren't many new-ish user can't this be said for. Besides this, he shows promise and enthusiasm in his articles, and I have little doubt he will be a credit to the expanded universe. He's given me some good advice in the past and I would consider him a good addition to AAO. His writing is also very good. EpsilonIndi 22:02, February 7, 2011 (UTC) As per above. I've also noticed a good effort to improve his attitude, so I don't see why not. Absolutely neutral on this one. Ambivalent. Flame-124 21:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) # Writing seems okay, but the attitude needs improvement. He appears to be attention seeking, irritating to some, incapable of listening to others in some cases and his attitude requires severe improvement. However is writing is to a good standardEcho 1125 03:00, February 3, 2011 (UTC) As per above, he has some growing up to do.--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 17:29, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Ah. I knew Echo would oppose. Even if I don't get in, I'll try to improve over my attitude and would probably attempt again in a month or two. --Nanosoldier talk 06:15, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rangerkid51 (Approved) As per reasons for 1st application. Also taking into account the improvements made since then. I concur. Improvements alone are grounds for acceptance into AAO. As per the two numbskulls above me. CT Sig small I may have been a little harsh the first time, but now I see he definitely has potential.--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 16:13, February 27, 2011 (UTC) You're making some awesome articles! Welcome to AAO! ---- Chen-179 (Approved) His writing has improved a lot. I personally think he's ready. Agreed. His type of writing is at an AAO standard. As per the others. Worthy of my endorsement. Sure, why not? --RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 19:12, June 2, 2011 (UTC) While he has Improved, i do not think he is ready, as of this current time, but i don't want to put my hat in as he isent capable. I leave this at Neutral. Shivly ---- TheGutsyChipmunk (Approved) *steals Leo's seal of approval, stamps* Use of the Seal of Approval has been authorized. Please stand by. Sounds fine by me--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 03:26, June 13, 2011 (UTC) So let it be written, so let it be done. I'll gladly support, though I don't want the unofficially ongoing Halo Fanon Australian Civil War to creep onto AAO. ;) Best of luck, ---- SheWhoKnows (Approved) Wiki User Since: March 17, 2009 Recommended Article: High Expectations A very skilled writer that has returned to Halo Fanon in our time of need. The wiki's quality has deteriorated significantly this past year, and we need all the hands we can get. I'm glad we have one who we know can contribute capably. Welcome back, SWK! As per Sona. I haven't really known this user but I have heard some pretty good things and we need more like her during AAO's time of need. It should be illegal to pass up a writer as good as this.--http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/3/38/RGIsmall_red.png The Red General approaches 18:53, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Just 'cuz I was gone for ages doesn't mean I haven't been lurking! Yes! Definitely a good writer. WoooOOooOOooOo! 20:31, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cultred (Obsolete) His writing is adequate and acceptable. His articles are definitely an AAO standard. Seems a decent and respectable user, but is currently inactive. ---- Lepord Predator (Obsolete) As a good HF friend of mine, he has drastically changed from when he first arrived on Halo Fanon, to know. His writing skills are pretty good, but need a bit of work, however. I vote him up. EliteMaster117 02:31, July 30, 2011 (UTC) User does not yet have sufficient writing ability to contribute to AAO in a positive way. Also, user is inactive. ---- Irockz707 (Obsolete) Wiki User Since: August 21, 2010 Recommended Article: Kryss-216 # User hasn't done much writing. But he seems adequate and intelligent enough from what I have read. No one else has voted in a long time, and this user is now inactive. ---- B1blancer2 (Denied) Wiki User Since: April 25, 2012 Recommended Article: Elijah Cavorel User has demonstrated repeated instances of failure to comply with the wiki's rules of canon. On an additional note, lancer has made the same mistakes multiple times and shows a refusal to move on from said mistakes despite his claims to being able to improve. I personally don't feel that he's ready for this. Lancer is showing improvement, which the Cavorel article will show by comparison to his earliest works. However, it's a far cry Good Article level piece, and that's the quality that's generally demanded of AAO articles these days. While I believe he could one distant day contribute positively to AAO, at this time it would only cause avoidable headaches. That Damn Sniper Maybe someday Lancer, but definitely not yet. This is a reiteration of what I've just said on the IRC, bluntly. To date, the applicant has not demonstrated himself to even be capable of writing fan fiction in any quantity that abides by site rules; which should be a given for an application to our EU; let alone fan fiction of good quality. On the contrary; he has thus far actively broken a large number of site policies in most if not all of his articles. If Lancer cannot even adhere to realism and canon rules, nevermind good quality, within the Halo universe as a whole, how on Earth does he expect to do so in AAO, an expanded universe that is by nature crowded with original material, and less tolerant to non-canon and unrealistic articles? This is not a user we can't accept because he has no evidence of good contribution, like we've done in the past. this is a user we reject on account of overwhelmingly detrimental contribution. This application is a joke and I challenge anyone to disagree. Easiest rejection I've ever given. My rejection is more in line with Ahalosniper than with Athena, though he does raise some good points. Give it time and then maybe. ---- Lieutenant Davis (Approved) Wiki user since: March 29, 2012 Recommended Article: Colin-142 # He still has a ways to go to becoming one of the wiki's best, but I'm personally quite impressed with the improvement he's shown these last few years. Kudos to Anonymous ONI agent for his tutelage and demonstrating that with enough devotion and guidance, a user can become substantially more skilled as a writer. If Colin joins AAO, I'm always willing to help him as long as he's willing to listen. # As Sona stated, Colin is far from being among this wiki's best and brightest, but he's well on his way to joining their ranks. Colin has come a long way not only since his time as The cheif, but even in just the year or so that I've been working with him. He has shown me that he is willing and able to listen to the advice of others and to own up to his mistakes and fix them in a timely manner, which should help him go far in AAO. I fully support him joining. # Not the brightest star on Halo Fanon, perhaps, but Lt.Davis has come a long way since his former life as the chief. Deserving, he is. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 19:08, November 19, 2012 (UTC) # After looking at your work, you seem to have improved exponentially over time, with a lot of effort put into making your articles of a good standard. As my first action as part of AAO, I'd be happy to support you in your application. Brodie-001 # After quite some time spent in thought, I support Colin's application to AAO. Beyond SPARTAN-142, his articles have little content to judge on, and some of the sentences in 142's article, particularly in the introduction, make rather awkward transitions through different subjects, but looking beyond that we can see someone who's got the basics of article formatting down and given genuine character flaws to his flagship article. I believe he'll go far, and AAO would be just as benefited to have him as he would be to join AAO. That Damn Sniper # As per the others. Not really anything I can say that hasn't been said, so welcome to AAO. ---- Brodie-001 (Approved) Wiki User Since: August 3, 2010 Recommended Article: Marco-025 I confess, Brodie is one of the users I've had my eye on for a long time, although I haven't asked him to join us since he seemed to be really into his own projects. But now that he's expressed interest in AAO, I can give my wholehearted support, even though I encourage him to continue writing outside of our project as well. Brodie's work on Halo Fanon has always seemed to usually fly under the radar, which is a damned shame considering how good it is. Perhaps AAO should garner him more of the recognition he deserves. He's definitely come a long way, but I think Brodie deserves a chance to shine in a little bit bigger spotlight after his efforts to improve. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 18:59, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Not only is he a great writer but he's definitely competent enough to actually receive some recognition. Brodie is completely capable of taking on the collaboration. Does anything more even need to be said? That Damn Sniper ---- EmeraldxLady (Pending) Wiki User Since: September 13, 2012 Recommended Article: Sienna Joann Kilburn still a work in progress... Support (3) # Em is a promising new user who has experience with writing about Halo as well as other genres. Although she has often worked outside the rules of canon, she currently demonstrates both a capability and willingness to write according to Halo Fanon's standards. She has my full support. # Because while all of us are writing about angsty supersoldiers and philosophical stuff, Em here lights her soldier on fire and makes her keep fighting. I like it already. --Do not insult me. 07:54, April 15, 2013 (UTC) # En is a promising writer and I see nothing preventing her from contributing to the AAO universe. -[[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My bark is probably bigger than my bite) 01:28, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Neutral (0) Oppose (5) # Though I have no doubt EmeraldxLady would be a wonderful addition to AAO in the future, I must as a principle base my decision on the quality of a user's existing contributions and fiction material rather than that of their future work. Therefore, I cannot currently support this application, though I see no reason why it shouldn't be approved should the above change in future. # As per the above. I'll be happy to change this to a support once there's more work upon which to judge the applicant's potential as a future member of the project. # As per both of the above. There's just not much to go on. # Someday, but not yet. # I believe that I was rather hasty in my decision to support this application, and so have changed my vote. As per the points above, I think that while what work you have is very good there isn't much of it so far to judge you on. Irockz707 (Pending) Wiki User Since: August 21, 2010 Recommended Article: Project Britannia: Fellowship Support (0) Neutral (0) Oppose (1) # Sorry Irockz, I just don't think that you're active enough on the wiki to be a successful applicant. If you step up your work and keep contributing, then maybe one day you'll be approved. ---- Knight-Lite (Pending) Wiki User Since: March 10, 2013 Recommended Article: Battle of Orion II Support (0) Neutral (0) Oppose (1) # While what we've seen so far is good, I haven't really seen enough work to say that you'd be a good contributor to AAO. That said, keep the work up for a while and develop it more and I'll gladly support your application then. ---- Minuteman 2492 (Approved) Wiki User Since: April 25th, 2012 Recommended Article: Jonathan Watts Support (6) # While Lancer (the 'Minuteman' name will never stick) did have a very rocky few months on the wiki last year which culminated in several bans, he has since improved immensely with help from others and has proven himself as a competent writer with a good understanding of Halo canon since his last application, when his relationship with the community here wasn't great. I believe that Lancer has really worked hard over the last few months, and has my wholehearted support. #-- As per above. --I am hungry, can I have food? (talk) 22:48, July 29, 2013 (UTC) # Lancer (Minuteman really won't stick in my head haha) has come a long way, and has become a fantastic user. I support his big wholeheartedly. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png[[w:c:halofanon:User:Leo Fox|Rainbow Dash]] (Talk) • 23:41, July 29, 2013 (UTC) # Although his work still has some kinks to iron out, the current Lancer is a far different Lancer than the one who applied to AAO last time. He's more mature and responsible, is willing to listen, and actively seeks suggestions to improve his work, hence I believe that he is now ready and able to collaborate with others. His 'unique' focus on particular aspects of the Halo Universe, while they have long irritated the living hell out of us, could take AAO into some interesting places if they are applied within reason. Additionally, I think that AAO could help Lancer push his boundaries and expand his focus a bit. At this point, the mutual benefits of Lancer's acceptance into AAO far outway any possible drawbacks. I urge others to see beyond the stigma that we've come to impose upon him and his work, because, while its existence may be his own fault, that stigma of ours is now the single largest obstacle he has between him and becoming the skilled writer he has the potential to be. # Let's give the man a shot. That Damn Sniper 03:52, July 30, 2013 (UTC) # It's almost kind of terrifying to see how much this guy's first few months on the wiki mirrored my own. He has undoubtedly improved over the last few weeks and has the potential to grow into a fantastic writer. Let's give the guy a chance, people. He deserves it as much as I did when I first came. Oh, and let's face it, dude. Lancer had more character to it. Neutral (0) Oppose (0) Requests For Change in Status CommanderTony (Contributor→Moderator: Approved) Nominator: Sona 'Demal Current Status: Contributor Requested Status: Moderator Reason: CommanderTony has stated that he will officially become a part of AAO. I know he has a history of being a good writer and a responsible administrator of Halo Fanon, and I am willing to believe that he will keep his promise. Under normal circumstances, I would rather wait for him to contribute more to our expanded universe first, but this gives me an opportunity to deal with an issue that I've been putting aside and feel that I should finally address. As you probably all know, Spartan-091 (Jared) has been extremely busy lately, and hasn't been around much anymore. What's more, when he does appear on Halo Fanon, he has a lot of other, non-AAO things to attend to. I'll also confess that the reason he was appointed to moderator in the first place is because he was one of our first contributors, and we needed to find two appropriate candidates to fill the spots (the other was SPARTAN-118). Now that AAO has been well-established and is in full bloom, there isn't really a need for a spot-holder anymore. While Jared is a very skilled user, and it brings me great regret to make this decision, I think it'd be for the best to get it over with. And that leaves us with the problem of who is to take is place. And I can think of no one more fit for the position than Tony. Moderator (5) # As per above. # # As per above. --RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 14:51, January 7, 2011 (UTC) # I've put some thinking into this one. While Tony might not necessarily be the most active contributor to the project (and neither am I :P), his promotion would only be productive for AAO. --'Rozh' (Tik Tok) 01:41, January 9, 2011 (UTC) # Per above Norman-123 03:01, January 9, 2011 (UTC) # I'll give my vote here, however, i'm more than willing to becoming an Adept if necessary. CT Sig small :Sorry, CT. But rules say you can't vote for yourself. Adept (0) Contributor (4) # # Shivly # # ''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' Requests For Removal Category:Against All Odds